falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Composite 4
My Talk *Don't spam it. *Don't spell like an idiot. *Have fun, nothing is taboo, say whatever pops in your head, as long as it makes sense. Archive *Complete talk-page archive C4, may I make a settlement in Japan? If you'd like to keep your Talk page clean, delete this and answer me on my talk page. Sound0ut 10:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) It's ok, my talk-page is for talking ;D, but yea, feel free to make a settlement for it. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Is it ok if I make a Utah Enclave faction? RedTyphoon34 00:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC)RedTyphoon34 No, it is not. Well, if you present to me a REALLY good summary of your article it could be allowed. Composite 4 Protection I assume you can't edit Last Hope/ your User Page? Might wanna contact Ausir about that. //--TehK (tok) 01:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Na, I'd prefer them the way they are. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Review Could you please review an article for me? Jerald Danville (And BTW, I am not going to create the Sado Bunker page until I finish it offline, so don't expect it right away.) Sound0ut 10:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I'd appreciate a review of both my finished and WIP articles. --OvaltinePatrol 21:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Oh wow, forgot about reviewing Sound's, but yea, I'll get to reviewing both requests soon. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Template:Rules It doesn't work that way. //--TehK (tok) 19:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) The template works fine as long as the examples are in a tag. [Composite 4] (My Talk) :You don't really understand, the placing the template grabber code on the template page doesn't work. That's why it's on a separate page. //--TehK (tok) 20:10, September 19, 2009 (UTC) It works either way but leave it however you like tbh. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Ok I'll explain why it wouldn't work. If I were to put on the Template:Delete page, it wouldn't work, mainly because it is attempting to read it's own page, and that goes into a loop. And that's basically what you did with the Template:Rules page. So, that's why there are two pages for that. //--TehK (tok) 20:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) It will work either way. [Composite 4] (My Talk) I want to start on a settlement please message me back on my own my talk --Big steve555 23:21, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Nuclear Dragons Have users been that stupid? --Osbo 21:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :You have no idea. Winged, rideable Deathclaws, anyone? --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 21:29, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I mean, if they can talk... (just kidding) --Osbo 21:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Wapanese ninja Ghouls . . . Half Ghouls . . . APCs . . . poorly made badasses etc etc. We have had more than our fair share of morons who dropped by. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Improvised ground vehicles that could travel at 113 mph...gauss weaponry that fired in heat, apparently, because its force was measured in kilojoules, and apparently had less energy than a bowl of Kellogg's cereal...Japanese investigation teams with pristine tech who settle down in Los Vegas and establish a high tech BoS base there... --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 21:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Is there an entry for past stupid ideas? I could see some of those working with some groups - but I'm glad this one is fun, but takes the setting seriously enough to criticize them when needed (seriously, you thought I was introducing Nuka Dragons - New! From Robco!). A Hall of Shame of what has been proposed and shot down might be helpful.--Osbo 21:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Some of those actually got off the ground because we were looking in the other direction, so to speak. Look up the contribs for Brengarrett. He made most of the offending articles, including a kindly Enclave Commander who negotiates with Wastelanders (deleted) and the Ghoul Ninja (scheduled for death by another character sometime), and invented the Half Ghoul (gone now). //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Kindly Enclave Commander? Do not recall. And you can kill Hayato any time you want. It's on the back burner right now. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 01:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC) i got it don't want to be an ass, just want to start on this ASAP --Big steve555 12:50, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Screaming on the internet gets you nowhere, but go for it I guess. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Rating Hey C4, do you think you could give my fan fic a rating? MisterTaibot 18:37, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I was hoping for reviews some day, but I guess C4 is gone forever.--OvaltinePatrol 00:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) The Aquaculture review was helpful, I made some changes to address some of what you mentioned. Think I could get any other reviews out of you?--OvaltinePatrol 18:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure can, I'll go digging for something that might be interesting to review. [Composite 4] (My Talk) :Nothing catch your eye?--OvaltinePatrol 22:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for being so lazy, I'm very on and off with this site ^.^ I'm getting to it fer sure, as vague as that sounds :D [Composite 4] (My Talk) Rpt Template Magical, really. Now, just use this. . Site-Wide Improvements See if you can list five or more articles you think are candidates for deletion based on being terrible. I've worked to rework bad and abandoned characters in the Misc. Characters section, and I've deleted some terrible groups and locations, but I haven't really looked at items or creatures. Of course, I haven't gotten around to all groups and locations either.--OvaltinePatrol 05:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) TNG OmagaSpruz has asked here that all of his pages be deleted. I told him I'd let the admins know.--AleximMose 18:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Really? When did that happen? So who exactly is an admin right now besides Run4 and OvaltinePatrol? --AleximMose 15:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :TwentyFists.--OvaltinePatrol 17:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Man, that sucks. I'd have never had you demoted. You're truthful and sometimes people can't take it. If that's the case then it should be their problem, not yours. --AleximMose 20:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why so want to delete my Atlanta page? Is it so hard to explain?OmagaSpruz 07:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing English isn't your first language so therefore your article is doomed to fail at the beginning. In this wiki we do not tolerate bad grammar for any reason whatsoever, normally we'd fix some grammar but yours is just too much. In addition to your poor grammar is the poor writing quality of the article and the predictable and unoriginal precedent it has. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Look my grammar isn't that bad as you think, I checked it few times in word and all problems that really appear is that i like capital letters. And even if my article is banal it's none of your business. Don't Like it, don't read it.--OmagaSpruz 13:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh boy, let's see. Apparently you've confused this site as a dump for every shitty idea that leaves your head because I'm guessing you think you're producing literary gems. If you haven't read the rules for this site it doesn't really tolerate your mediocre bullshit 3rd grade imagination stories so do yourself a favor and never confuse your writing skills for anything other than that of a retarded child. "If you don't like it don't read it" Shut the fuck up with bullshit like that, you know damn well we don't allow shit writing on here so stop acting like an exception is made for you twit. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Hey, C4, behave. Whatever someone's writing quality, it doesn't warrant treatment like this, okay? //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Eh, no, I'm good, he wants to act like a twat when I answer his fucking question then I'll speak to him this way, okay?. [Composite 4] (My Talk) I'm gonna have to agree with C4, although I probably won't state it in quite the same way that he did. I couldn't get through the article due to its incomprehensible grammar and the ideas behind it. It just makes no sense. While you have every right to write anything you wish, the site's administrators retain the right to request you to change it, and all users have the right to criticize it, although it is recommended that users maintain tact. This is how a wiki site works, by requiring a mutual standard of quality. If this contradicts anything that another admin says, listen to them over me. --Twentyfists 22:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I was pretty damn polite in my explanation of the quality of his writing before he told me to fuck off of his articles >.> [Composite 4] (My Talk) I know. It's just that your fuse is even shorter than mine, and I have a fairly low "bullshit tolerance" meter. Also, what is ">.>"? I checked it on Urban Dictionary, but the definition, which basically amounted to "suspicious eyes", didn't really clear anything up in this instance. --Twentyfists 23:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) To me they mean serious eyes but in a joking manner. [Composite 4] (My Talk) I don't have a problem with C4's handling of this so far. As far as I'm concerned he's not obligated to be super-civil after whatshisnut's response. I may give people more "strikes," but that's because I'm full of sweetness and light (inb4 "he's full of something all right.").--OvaltinePatrol 23:29, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Why have you nominated my article for deletion? And you left some random pointless fact as the reason. If there is actually something wrong with the Fort Bragg article feel free to explain it to me. FinalWish 17:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The article is lacking in substance to be honest. We already have tens of articles with the same "the (insert location) was our safehouse, after some time the BoS/Outcasts/Enclave/some other military group came and set up base bla bla bla" I thought the reason was obvious which is why I didn't put a proper reason up.Composite 4 C4, please do not use the deletion tag to share trivia. I typically trust your judgement when it comes to sniffing out worthy candidates for deletion, but because the author is contesting it I would like you to give him a review. I found your review of my own article in helping me address its shortcomings, you can likely do the same for him.--OvaltinePatrol 21:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) If I don't put trivia I'll have to copypaste the same thing because they're all guilty of it. I'm mixin' it up. But, to be honest, there is nothing to review. The article has nothing unique about it to warrant a revamp, once he adds personality to the article the article becomes something to build on but a military base of Outcasts is not something you can improve on. Composite 4 I made that article not realizing how many there are like it. I really wouldn't know how to add to it. In that case, what about a review of this article that I made? FinalWish 01:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll review it, and I'll not be a dick about it next time. I just assume most of the times that when people make articles such as those they don't want to hear any criticisms so I don't bother being nice about it. Composite 4 My character The name of my character is Jeremiah McCarthy. Any ideas why it was removed? MC93' Medic!! '' 18:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Rules? What rules am I breaking? And where are they? Having read the rules I ussume you are talking about not ripping off Playerble charators, yes? If so, I am re writing them now to fit this rule. If there is anything else, please let me know. 12:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Also your mass creation of articles breaks our 4 WIP article rule. Composite 4 Four Work in progress. But I'm finishing them, then I make the next. Meaning they arn't WIP. The only WIP one i have is Hired help. The others I'm just updating the relevent links. Respond on my talk please so I get notified, I wouldn't want to miss it. 14:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Responding here is just a bit easier for me :\ Look, I'm going to let you know right now that more than likely all of your articles are going to be deleted because you basically spammed articles when they could have been condensed into just one article and your articles lack nice formatting and the writing is not very good. I suggest you move all content of the same story to one article, fix the formatting and improve the story. Composite 4 You know what, just deleate what ever you want.I'm sorry if I have spelling and gramer issues and I don't know the first thing about formatting. I though this was just gunna be a place where people can upload Fallout Fanfic for others to read and enjoy but apparently it has to meet very high standards. So whatever. I'm outta here. Have a nice life. 15:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) People don't enjoy shit writing, sorry. Composite 4 If they doin't enjoy reading it then they don't enjoy reading it, they can say "Hey, try this" or something but just saying write better isn't helpful, my writing will inprove, I can;t help it if I'm not gunna win any awards. If somoe uploads some thing and I read it, I'm not gunna get all angery because I have high standards, I might, think, "Oh, that could be better" But I like reading fanfic, no matter the quality, sure few people might enbjoy reading it, but so what? I didn/t come here to please them, I came here to write what I can and read what other people have. But seeing as it has to be award winning to even be considered an article then there's no point. And out of interest, have you wrote anything? Or are you just here to tell people why their's is rubbish? 16:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, C4 did write something here and, not to blow sunshine up his ass, it was actually pretty good. Regardless of his body of works, though, he retains the right to criticize (see "Why?", above), as does any user. You appear to hold some misconceptions as to the nature of this wiki and our quality standards. Allow me to clear up this confusion for you. :This is not a fanfiction wiki, at least not in the classical definition of the term. Disregarding for a moment any particular user's beliefs about fanfiction, as a medium, it is not supported well on this wiki. Fanfiction's format is better suited to, say, "fanfiction.net". This site's wiki interface is suited, unsurprisingly, for "Wikipedia-style" articles, with that tone in place. This is not to say that classical fanfiction is not allowed, only that it should not be one's main reason to be on the site. :Secondly, quality standards are used by ALL members of the site, not just C4, and they exist for a reason--a standard of quality makes the entire site look better for each individual article that conforms to them. C4 is right to note that your articles violate our standards. Both your fanfiction and your "clinical" articles are not long enough. Look at it this way: a character article is supposed to offer a description of the character. If the article is not long enough to conform to our frankly low standards, then it probably doesn't warrant its own article in the first place, does it? :I won't pass judgment on your fiction, except to say this: I see that you're attempting some kind of brevity with your work. Perhaps you're attempting to use what I call "Art by Simplicity", in which a work uses simple, brief paragraphs and short sentences to convey description. It's based off of the quotation "Perfection is not achieved when you can no longer add anything. It is achieved when you can take nothing away." This combats the common folly of the amateur writer: excessive description, commonly referred to as "purple prose". However, in regards to your work, I don't think this style is going to work out for you. Art by Simplicity is based off of simple metaphors and word choice to perfectly convey one's meaning in few words, not off of simple brevity. However, your work leans towards the latter, not the former. It uses what is known as "Beige Prose", in which too little detail is given. The reader cannot form an attachment to the characters, the setting, or the issues, because too little detail is given to make the attachment worthwhile. I would recommend that you lengthen your descriptions and offer some color to your story. The goal of writing a story is to create a connection between the reader and the work, to bring the reader into the world of the writer and enmesh him in it. If this is not your goal, why write? :I hope you take this advice to heart. I do what I can. Cheers! --Twentyfists 17:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Thank you. What I wanted was not just tp know my work wasn't good, it was how to make it better. You havce answered that question, and I shall new work on fixing things with the help yopu have given me. 17:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ReUp Hey, want to be nominated for adminship?--OvaltinePatrol 21:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, I am very interested by the total reboot suggestion so if that materializes I'd love to become more involved in content moderation and tidying up the place. So yea. Composite 4 :I'll get around to making the nomination forum, though I don't actually know if Twenty or I have the power to promote you. We may need to track down Run4.--OvaltinePatrol 16:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Myes? Again, sincerest apologies for not dropping in more often. If C4 gets voted back into power, grab a hold of me and I'll do the necessary witchcraft. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 19:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Composite 4, i just want to say thanks alot for brining that up cause i honestly had no idea, sorry. I will fix the problem you brought up when i get the time. Editz556 16:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) News On the front page news you dated stuff seven days hence. Is that when everything is being deleted, or are you operating off some strange calendar? Also, should we mention the coming reboot on the front page, I get the impression that a number of people know nothing about it.--OvaltinePatrol 16:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, I meant to put the day on which I posted the news ^.^ But every article gets three days before deletion and I'll add the notice about the reboot. I took it for granted that I would be deleting my own articles when the time comes. Could you please refrain from deleting any more of them, I haven't yet back them up.--OvaltinePatrol 19:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Okie doke. Composite 4 reboot Is it OK to back up articles to be reposted? The Emporer 22:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Totally but keep in mind they might be deleted once you repost them, depending on the quality of the article, not just because we feel like it. Composite 4 Hey, can you go into detail for me on how big a nation can be? Shivly Well, if by nation you mean a country it is as big as it is in the real world but you yourself can't take control of an entire country. If you mean how big a group or settlement/location/etc can be then there is no fixed size but you should not make it so big that it takes up an entire city, a modest size. If you can elaborate on what you mean I'd be happy to give clearer advice :D Composite 4 Well what i mean is, like say i wanted to make a country like the NCR, but not the NCR of course, how much land would i be able to take up? Shivly Ah, well it is a bit more complicated than setting a limit. You'd have to write a clear history of how your group acquired its land but you can't at any point take up land bigger than a town. I can't give you measurements in square feet but if you exceed a reasonable limit we'll tell you. Composite 4 Is deleting '''''Everying really a good idea? Shivly Yes, because it's all shit. :) Trust me, I've checked, not one good article in the bunch. Composite 4 :Ow! my poor, malnourished ego. Incidentally, I've made some progress in backing up my content and deleting it. I've been deleting other peoples stuff more slowly, do you think the time is right to plow through it?--OvaltinePatrol 21:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Run4's articles were good... Shivly If you say so, not trashing on Run4 personally, just don't much care for his articles. @OP if I disliked YOUR articles you'd have known by now :) And yea, you can just run through it at this point. Composite 4 I'm having trouble editing the timeline. Could you include the new stuff from New Vegas?--OvaltinePatrol 23:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :I have yet to buy the game so it be a while before I could do it. Composite 4 ::All we really need is that New Vegas begins in October of 2281.--OvaltinePatrol 00:17, October 30, 2010 (UTC) It would of been nice to archive the RP's, good memories in those... --User:Ramsey 01:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure they can be retrieved.--OvaltinePatrol 00:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you know what this user page appears with All Pages? It's the only user page that does.--OvaltinePatrol 00:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) All Pages shows pages normally hidden from the main namespace because of the namespace its in or because of some other property. Composite 4 I've deleted just about everything I could find that needs deleting, broken redirects included. If we're satisfied with the rules, I do believe the reboot is complete.--OvaltinePatrol 00:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) After I fix the help articles I feel we'll have a clean and practical wikia. :) Composite 4 pretty productive you guys are, seeing how you can reduce the amount of pages from 117 to 6 in a single day. Go, admins!Seqeu0 13:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Please Take it down a notch. That kid wasn't being overtly rude and calling them mediocre and slapping a pass-aggressive smiley at the end of it isn't terribly nice or helpful. I'm handling this one, I'll let you know if I need help.--OvaltinePatrol 20:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Eh, no. I had no problem with the situation before he started complaining as if he was vindicated somehow. The comment you gave him on his revision of the Iron Snipers basically was saying "Well, if that's the best you can do, ok", you should give him an honest critique on his ideas regardless of how much actual potential he might have, afterall if you forgo doing that then we're going to be stuck with the same situation as before. Composite 4 Apoliges I wasn't thinking clearlyEcho 1125 20:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Pages Hi, I was wondering why you deleted my page: Seikks Ottostar. Is there a reason why you have done so and could you undelete it? I'd like to carry on writing about my character. Thank You. Sincerely, C_ee_X 18:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :We rebooted the fanon to clear out the crap. Not saying your article was crap, necessarily, but it was easier to clear everything than to look at each individual article and see whether or not it should go. --Twentyfists 19:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Here is the text: http://pastebin.com/5iqJm6VL But don't repost until you've done some serious revision, read the rules for what to revise. Composite 4 :Understood, I realize that I may have misinterpreted the rules. I shall be working on the article in my sandbox and will notify you once my revisions are complete. C_ee_X 22:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Rule Query I would appreciate it if you could address my concern on the Midessa talk page.--OvaltinePatrol 03:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) dude you really like grammar but not spelling because you wrote "fill" and not will, just saying. Also why don't you make your own articles? im sure you could come up with some good ideas.Victor Hyde 02:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) You call that a typo moron, just saying. I honestly no longer get inspired to contribute here because I am constantly confronted with the shit people like you roll out, I keep my actions here strictly to administration. If you have a problem with what I told you to do then just say so, don't be a passive aggressive little twat.Composite 4 sorry man but you can't just call people morons and call people's work shit when they made a minor joke about a typo. do you honestly think i dont know what a typo is? dont over react to a minor joke--Victor Hyde 02:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I really don't care about your excuses because the intention of your comment was painfully obvious. Composite 4 dude if your only a admim what are you doing here still? it seems like this wiki is out of gas we need more editors even if they are trolls at times, so come on and create at least some talking points on the forums. please man help the wiki in more ways than grammar--Victor Hyde 03:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) This is a fanfiction wikia, if I'm not feeling inspired then I'm just not going to post, it's as simple as that. People can come and go as they wish, I'm not gonna be fretting over it anytime soon, sorry. Administration and unsolicited criticisms I do because people obviously need it, I am only going to post an article and develop it if I'm certain that a lot of work was put into it. Composite 4 get inspired soon, tell me anything that your thinking about? a animal, a building, or idea.--Victor Hyde 03:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I really don't need to discuss my ideas with anyone, but thanks. Composite 4 well good night then see ya tomorrow(maybe)--Victor Hyde 03:37, December 29, 2010 (UTC)